


Proposal

by questionmark007



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4891546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/questionmark007/pseuds/questionmark007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fisher's got a ring and no idea how to pop the question. So he improvises. Probably not his best idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proposal

Fisher is a tough guy. (Growing up, he had to be. His first name is Quincy after all.) And he’s proud of his strength. It’s gotten him through a lot and in his experience, Fisher finds that two of the hardest things in life is admitting when you’re wrong and when you’re scared. And standing in the middle of this park, he has to admit that he’s both.

After his divorce, he lost a lot of his faith in the institution of marriage. And to be honest, he wasn’t ever totally sold on the idea of marriage, even all those years ago when he asked his now ex-wife to marry him. He had largely done it because he knew it was what she wanted and what was expected of him after dating for so long. Now don’t get him wrong, he did love Jessica, but looking back, he could admit that parts of their relationship were doomed from the start.

Which brings him to now, trying not to act as terrified as he is, especially with the little black box that’s been a constant presence in his pocket for the last few weeks. They’re in a park that they frequent, playing a very intense game of one-on-one soccer. Fisher was really into trying to teach Kirsten sports on Sunday afternoons, so they came to this park to throw a frisbee or football or kick a soccer ball around. It was Fisher’s favorite time of the week because for a few hours, they were just Kirsten and Quincy (because she called him Quincy now if they were alone), a normal couple enjoying their weekend. Except that Kirsten was highly competitive so their games were borderline brutal and clearly not the place for a proposal, except there’s something about her expression, her determination to win, her concentration on getting the ball away from him that makes him decide that he’s going to propose right here, right now.

“Kirsten,” he starts before clearing his throat when his voice comes out higher than normal. “Kirsten, there’s something I want to talk to you about.”

She steals the ball away from him, taking advantage of his distraction due to the impending proposal and hurries several feet away before turning to look at him.

“Is it about how you’re starting to lose your touch?“ She smirks at him, putting a foot on the ball.

"No, it’s actually not about the game. Time out for a second?” He asks, taking a step towards her.

“We never do time outs in the middle of a point unless someone’s injured,” Kirsten points out. “Is this you trying to distract me so you can get the ball?”

“No I—“ he tried again.

“Because it’s not going to work. You may be winning but I’m about to tie the game!” She kept talking, slowly working her way to their two bags that marked the goal line.

"I’m trying to ask you to marry me!” He finally shouts, drawing looks from passersby.

She froze, looking at him: “So this isn’t a trick to try and win?” She asks suspiciously and, God, he loves her so much.

“No it’s not. I’m completely serious. I’ve got the ring in my bag,” he points to his gym bag, sitting a few yards away from them.

"But you don’t believe in marriage.” Kirsten stood still, staring at him like she was trying to figure him out, which didn’t surprise him. After all, she had heard him talk about his disillusionment of marriage on several occasions.

“I didn’t.” Fisher admitted, taking another few steps closer to her and felt encouraged when she stayed where she was. “But I realized what I actually don’t believe in is people getting married because they feel like they have to, rather than because they want to.”

“And you want to?” She asked, taking a step closer to him. They were now only about a foot away from each other.

“More than anything. I want to wake up with you every morning and come home to you every night after solving cases with the program all day and spend our Sundays here risking serious injury over some game.“ Fisher reached out and took her hand.

"All of that can happen without us being married.” Kirsten pointed out, stroking his hand with her thumb.

"That’s true. But I want to make myself yours in every possible way. I want to promise you, legally, that the only way I’ll ever leave you is when I die.”

"That’s a little morbid for a proposal.” Kirsten gave him a soft smile, which he returned.

“Well, I figured full disclosure was the way to go since we’re hopefully going to be spending the rest of our lives together.” Fisher shrugged.

“Hopefully?” Kirsten asked.

“Well, you haven’t given me an answer yet, Kirsten.” Fisher squeezed her hand.

"Well you haven’t given me a ring yet, Quincy.” She smiled. “And you didn’t even ask me a question!”

“Fine.” he chuckled, going to his bag and pulled out the velvet box that was in the side pocket. He turned to her and opened it.

“Kirsten Clark, will you marry me?“ he asked in his most serious voice which lost some of its effect due to the huge smile on his face as he looked at her.

“Yes, I will” She beamed at him as he slipped the ring on her finger and gave him a quick but passionate kiss. (They were in a public park after all).

"Do you like it?” Fisher asked as she examined the ring. “Camille helped me pick it out.”

“You went shopping with Camille?” Kirsten almost laughed. She was still looking at the ring. It was fairly modest with a reasonably sized princess-cut diamond in the center, flanked on either side by two smaller princess-cut diamonds with a thick sliver band that tapered down to being thinner as it moved away from the diamonds.

“Yeah, but that’s a story for a different time.” He couldn’t have told the story now if he wanted to because he was far to distracted watching Kristen admire her ring. He knew she wasn’t materialistic but the way she was looking at him made him proud of how long he’d spent searching for the perfect ring.

“How long have you had the ring?” She asked because she’s Kirsten and of course she immediately knows that he’s had the ring for a while.

“Too long to have yelled my proposal at you in the middle of soccer.” Fisher shook his head, grinning.

“Well, I clearly liked it.“ She put her arms around his neck. “I did say yes after all.”

“That you did,” Fisher smiled, leaning down to kiss his fiancee because public place be damned, they were engaged and Fisher couldn’t be happier.


End file.
